warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Meeting Cave
Meeting Cave is a series of hidden tunnels and caves in Crystal Cave, on Frost Mountain. Here, cats, usually Prophecy Cats, meet to discuss any problems. RP is free. Run by 4pinkbear. RPG Center Richtofen's Meeting Richtofen impatiently awaited his friends' arrival, irritation in his fur mixed with grief and worry. Had the Dark Forest spies gotten to them already? Were they dead? If they weren't here any quicker, he won't have anyone to help him fight the battle against them-as the threat kept edging closer: The Dark Forest and their army of mind-controlled cats. He shook the thought away, a shiver running down his spine. Jadekit licked him reassuringly. He purred in reply, but then glanced outside again. This was his secret home; he had actually escaped Dark Hollow successfully. Violet Don't feed the plants! 19:31, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Brightpaw padded in. "Papa?" she mewed. Richtofen's eyes sparkled as he padded out, and nuzzled Brightpaw gently. "I missed you." he mewed. Brightpaw squealed, "I missed you most!" and nuzzled him back. Richtofen purred affectionately. Violet Don't feed the plants! 20:16, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Vhere are ze ozzers? Dark Forest is everyvhere!" he meowed sternly. "I dunno. I teleported myself." Brightpaw meowed sadly. "No matter, if zey get here, maybe ve von't be doomed, maybe zey von't get me..." "Get you? Get us? Who?" Brightpaw meowed, worriedly. "Samantha, vell, she vants to trap me in ze pyramid so I cannot help any of you. She escaped it, unfortunately." Richtofen explained with a sigh. "Wh-what!?" Brightpaw shrieked. "SSHH! Dark Forest spies are everyvhere! Novhere is safe, even Dark Hollow!" Richtofen snapped, and then calmed down. "Sorry." he meowed quietly. Violet Don't feed the plants! 20:24, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It's okay, Papa." Brightpaw mewed. "I vowed to protect all of you. I failed. I almost destroyed us all." Richtofen murmured, sadness in his eyes. Without warning, he cheered up. "Zo, vould you like to play a game?" he mewed. "What game?" she mewed. Richtofen clenched his eyes shut for a moment, teeth gritted, and then blinked again, sudden confusion. "Vhat the hell vas zat!?" he snapped, directed at himself. Violet Don't feed the plants! 20:26, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Dunno." Brightpaw meowed, smiling, but confusion lingering in her tone, and clearly in her eyes. Richtofen sighed. "I'm sure it vas a minor glitch. It is very hard to escape Dark Hollow." he meowed. "How did you escape?" she mewed. "Vell, er, um...I can't remember!" he meowed. He was utterly lost. "Nikolai!" Richtofen called. Nikolai padded in, and nodded in greeting to Brightpaw. "How did ve escape again?" Richtofen meowed. "Um...can't remember." Nikolai meowed. Richtofen stilled for a moment, a shiver running down his spine. He was starting to forget things! But then again, after a while, Dark Hollow cats begin forgetting everything about themselves, and now it was beginning to come to the two toms. "Brightpaw-go get ze ozzers now. It's very urgent!" Richtofen meowed hastily. Brightpaw nodded, and teleported. "Nikolai-zis is bad! VERY, VERY BAD!" Richtofen yowled. Nikolai grunted, eating a mouse. Violet Don't feed the plants! 20:36, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen paced back and forth frantically, his mind aching as memories began to seep away slowly and painfully, like super-slow, as they began erasing. It could take days for the process. Brightpaw came back in. "Papa!" she wailed, and ran up to him. "Lay on the floor, please, I'll go get help!" she meowed urgently. A dark forest cat had intruded, cutting him in the neck, but he couldn't remember that. Violet Don't feed the plants! 22:30, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen quickly nibbled on Alder Bark, which would temporarily stop the painful memory-erasing. "Stupid Dark Hollow...." he spat. Brightpaw nudged him back to his paws. "How do we stop the Dark Forest?" "Do ze same zhing zey vant to do to us: take them out one-by-one." Violet Don't feed the plants! 22:36, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramble-ears teleported into Meeting Cave. "Hi Richtofen, I'm a Star Cat now!" -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 00:33, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen croaked, "Hi." A narrow, still bleeding, cut was on his neck, easily visible, as Jadekit tried to apply pressure on it while Brightpaw panicked, unable to do anything. Violet Don't feed the plants! 00:42, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I have an idea!" Bramble-ears said. He looked among the side of the cave. "Here, cobwebs." -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 00:45, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Brightpaw sighed with relief, patting them onto her father's neck. "Zhanks, bro." Richtofen mewed. "Zhanks, Brighty." he added to Brightpaw, and licked her cheek. Jadekit pouted. "Aw, don't feel bad, you vere helpful, too." he mewed to the small kit. Jadekit's eyes brightened. Violet Don't feed the plants! 00:47, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No prob." Bramble-ears said. -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 00:53, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- (It's obvious Jadekit and Richtofen like eachother. Himeheart better act soon XD) Richtofen purred. Jadekit was almost 8 moons old. Why wasn't she an apprentice yet? He had no idea. "I vanted to talk about...er...vhat vas it again?" he meowed. This was a memory he lost from the Dark Hollow Effect. "Er, sorry, I'm starting to lose memory. Blame Yellowpetal." he meowed, and then blinked. "Oh, yeah, right, ze Dark Forest Spies!" he mewed. Violet Don't feed the plants! 00:55, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Lol) "Do you know who the spies are?" Bramble-ears asked. "I'll shred whoever they are." -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 00:58, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himeheart appeared in the cave. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 01:04, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yay! Himeheart!" Bramble-ears said gleefully. "We haven't seen eachother in like, five minutes!" -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 01:05, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lavenderheart followed. Dempsey padded in and gasped with horror as he saw Bramble-ears and Richtofen, now BEST FRIENDS. What happened to Dempsey being Richtofen's buddy (coughHePickedOnRichtofenAndYelledInHisFaceHeNeverWantedToSeeHimAgaincough)!? "Richtofen!" Dempsey snapped. "Yeah?" Richtofen mewed, surprisingly calm and totally unaware of Dempsey's jealousy and anger. "How could you!? I thought I was your friend!?" Dempsey snapped. Richtofen sighed. "Vhy did you show up, anyvays? I didn't invite you, 'cuz you yelled you never vanted to see me again." the tom smartly replied, eyes narrow in suspicion. "Er, I came to see Nik." Dempsey replied awkwardly. Nikolai glared. "Dempsey-you're lying." Nikolai meowed. Dempsey's fur grew hot with embarrasment. Richtofen glanced over to Himeheart and Lavenderheart with a purr. About 10 cobwebs were patched on his neck-it was scary to even look at it. "Hi." he mewed simply. He didn't know what to say. Jadekit licked Richtofen's cheek and bounced around Himeheart's paws. Violet Don't feed the plants! 01:10, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hello, Richtofen. I see you're enjoying Jadekit's company," Himeheart meowed, icily. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 01:11, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Your neck will probebly heal in a couple of days, two weeks at the most." Bramble-ears said. "Don't ask how I know, I'm dating a medcine cat." -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 01:14, August 28, 2011 (UTC) "Yellowpetal assigned me to care for her. I don't alvays enjoy it." he replied coldly. Jadekit whimpered and padded over to Nikolai, hiding under the tom's legs. "And she didn't give me a choice. She threatened death over me if I didn't care for her. I dunno vhy!" Richtofen added angrily. "Richtofen's telling the truth, surprisingly, Himeheart. Yellowpetal came and dumped Jadekit on him, saying if he didn't care for it she'd murder him. Strange cat, that cat is..." Nikolai meowed. "And I'm Jadekit's doctor. I have to check her. She has a very...unusual condition." Richtofen meowed, concern in his tone as he glanced at Jadekit. Violet Don't feed the plants! 01:17, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "So you're her 'guardian doctor'?" Himeheart questioned, not changing her tone of voice. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 01:17, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Whats her condition?" Bramble-ears asked. -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 01:19, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Himeheart-I constantly tell her to call me my real name, yet she continues to do it." Richtofen grumbled. Nikolai meowed, "Which is also true. Himeheart-he's not lying. If he didn't love you, you wouldn't have been invited." "And her problem is she's missing brain cells. Lots. Of brain cells. But she has made much progress." Richtofen meowed sadly. Jadekit cowered in fear of Himeheart, eyes wide and scared. "Don't hurt him!" she shrieked. Richtofen gave her a "WTF!?" look and sighed. Violet Don't feed the plants! 11:25, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I won't hurt him!" Himeheart protested. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 11:30, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Jadekit backed into the back of the cave. "Jadekit-please, go play with...er...Nikolai, go play with her outside." Richtofen hissed. Nikolai nodded, and picked up Jadekit, padding out the door. "Zhere. Now zhere are no distractions vhatsoever." Richtofen mewed with a sigh of relief. Violet Don't feed the plants! 11:31, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himeheart nodded and sat down, wrapping her tail over her paws. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 11:32, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen stood up again. "First off-zhere are numerous traitors in all ze clans, or as I call zem, Spies. Zey are pinpointing our locations to take us out, just zo ve cannot help ze clans." he began. "Wait a sec-there's spies in DawnClan!?" Lavenderheart spat. "Yeah. An apprentice, too. His name is Morningpaw. That one I've already tracked down. He's been microchipping cat's ears while in diguise to track zem. Veird, but he's still doing it." Richtofen replied. "Why didn't you tell us during the journey? Morningpaw was with us then! You friggin' idiot." Dempsey snapped. "Uh, he vasn't a traitor zen!" Richtofen replied, eyes in a cold glare, one of the coldest Dempsey had ever seen, as Richtofen's eyes took a temporary ice blue, and then changed back. "But, getting to ze point, ve are all in danger." Richtofen meowed sadly. Violet Don't feed the plants! 11:39, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Would killing the spies work?" Himeheart asked. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 11:41, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yeah-but ze leaders of clans may consider you guys traitors for killing zem, but if I did it-vell, er... I vould be considered an outlaw in ze clans. I'd be hunted down!" Richtofen explained, worry in his tone. Morningpaw silently crept along the edge of the cave, his fur disguised to the cave's scent and his fur black. Violet Don't feed the plants! 11:43, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Then would explaining to them there are spies among the Clan members work?" ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 11:46, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hmm, good point." Richtofen meowed. He was writing totally random formulas down. "If x = 0, zen, ERGH!" he grumbled to himself, and scribbled something out, keeping on writing, until ultimately he gave up. Violet Don't feed the plants! 11:48, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Then should I go to the Clans and warn them of possible spies in the Clan?" Himeheart asked. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 11:50, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I can teleport to each clan and do it!" Bramble-ears volunteered. "I can bring Roseflower with me!" -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 11:52, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen nodded. "Do it quickly-and if they don't believe you, nothing can be done." Richtofen meowed. Samantha just appeared. "Vhat the hell! You vere not invited to MY tea party!" Richtofen snapped, half-jokingly about the tea party. "I came for REVENGE!" Samantha snapped, a demonic tone in her voice. "Great." Richtofen huffed, rolling his eyes. He padded away (BCish), everyone following him out. Samantha growled, "You may get away this time, but I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE!" Richtofen and the others padded back in, as Samantha had teleported away. "Zhere. She's gone." Richtofen mewed. Morningpaw lunged to microchip Richtofen's ear, but the tom dodged. "Okay, I planned a nice little party, but if spies are everyvhere-" Richtofen sighed. Violet Don't feed the plants! 11:56, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'll go to warn the leaders of DuskClan and BrightClan," Himeheart volunteered. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 11:58, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Er-don't go to DuskClan." Richtofen meowed. (Also, BrightClan is in Japan ^^) Violet Don't feed the plants! 11:59, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I know) Himeheart nodded. "Then GoldenClan then?" ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 12:00, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'll go to all those other ones." Bramble-ears said. -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 12:01, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'll visit Der Riese." Richtofen meowed. "And go vhere you vant-just...not DuskClan." Richtofen added, nervousness to his tone, but his eyes gave nothing away. Violet Don't feed the plants! 12:03, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay." Bramble-ears said. He teleported to LakeClan. -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 12:04, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Zank god I didn't have to explain zat DuskClan is evil again..." Richtofen breathed, near-silently. Violet Don't feed the plants! 12:06, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himeheart glanced at Richtofen, pain in her eyes, before teleporting to BrightClan. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 12:15, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramble-ears teleported back. "LakeClan has been told." Before teleporting to OceanClan. --[[|User:WildStorm23|]] Written in the Stars 12:17, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Meeting is temporarily over-for now. You can still RP here.) Richtofen nodded painfully as he watched Himeheart leave, hurt in his chest, he glared at Jadekit outside. That kit had twisted his mind and heart. Samantha appeared. "Vant to play a game? It's called, Black Pyramid!" she meowed demonically. Richtofen screamed as Samantha captured him into a small, black pyramid. "Zis will onlcy hold him a day...hmm...off to the Moon Base. I can lure his friends there." Samantha mewed. (Samantha did say she'd be back...XD) Violet Don't feed the plants! 12:24, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- .::. At the Moon Base .::. Richtofen was released into a bigger black pyramid, which sealed shut with him inside it. "LET ME OUT!" he roared, slamming against the sides. .::.Earth?.::. Samantha snickered, as she teleported it with her back to the Meeting Cave. Jadekit snarled, "Let him go you mean kitty!" "Why should I? He trapped me in there-so I trap him! He'll just be cryogenically frozen in there for several moons. He'll also control all the zombies. Big deal." Samantha snapped. Violet Don't feed the plants! 12:32, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Jadekit clicked a button that let Richtofen out. "Oh. Thanks." Richtofen mewed. Samantha hissed in fury and teleported with the Black Pyramid. "Zhere. As I said, I vanted a normal party, but NOOOO, Samantha has to ruin it!" he snapped. Violet Don't feed the plants! 12:37, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG